Recueil d'OS -- The 100
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: SPOILERS. Je fais finalement de ceci un recueil d'OS basé sur la série The 100, et plus précisément sur les derniers épisodes de la saison 4. Sur des petits moments, où je me suis demandé "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ressentent?". Du coup... here it is. Tout d'abord, Octavia sur l'estrade du Conclave, puis Kane dans le bunker et Bellamy, avant le départ.
1. The Conclave

**The Conclave.**

Salut salut ! C'est un petit OS sur l **'épisode 10 de la saison 4 de The 100** , plus particulièrement sur les toutes premières minutes. Je me suis demandée ce que pouvait bien penser Octavia, et ayant une trentaine de minutes... J'ai écrit ça, rapidement. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!

Ne lisez pas si vous n'en êtes pas là, elle contient quelques **spoilers**. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

La guerrière regardait la foule, visage et expression indéchiffrables. Son cerveau fumait presque ; elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à la situation. Elle devait réussir à survivre face à Roan - probablement unes des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle avait pu voir -, mais surtout face à Ilian. Elle allait devoir les tuer si elle voulait s'en sortir. Si elle voulait donner une chance à son peuple. Et pourtant, face à la tornade qu'était son esprit, elle demeurait calme, impassible, comme on le lui avait apprit. Montrer ses émotions à ses adversaires revenait à se vendre. Elle se sentait si petite, entre les deux hommes, si faible. L'image de Lincoln s'imposa à elle. Elle dût se concentrer pour ne rien montrer.

-Ca devrait être _moi_.

La voix s'éleva de la foule, parlant le Trigedasleng, la langue des natifs. Octavia posa son regard clair sur la tête sauvage qui sortit de la foule après s'y être fait un passage. Luna. Elle semblait... si différente. Déterminée. En colère. Octavia lança un regard vers Clarke, qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comme la majorité des gens.

-Je suis Luna kom Flokru, et je suis la _dernière_ de mon clan, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Gaia, qui semblait presque méprisante.

-On sait qui tu es... La Natblida qui s'est **enfuie** de son conclave, rétorqua-t-elle en se rapprochant à son tour, le regard mauvais.

-Je ne fuirais pas de celui-là.

Les deux femmes semblaient se jauger du regard, et Octavia pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air depuis sa place sur l'estrade. Gaia se détourna et sembla fixer l'homme derrière elle, avant de ramasser un énième collier, semblable à celui que portait Octavia, en dehors du petit symbole dessus.

-Accepte ce blason, Luna kom Flokru, mais si tu n'as pas de clan, pour qui te bats-tu?

-Je ne me bats pour personne. Je me bats pour la **_mort_**.

La foule s'agita, de nombreux chuchotements couvrirent le silence qu'avait lancé sa venue. Octavia croisa de nouveau le regard de Clarke, qui semblait comprendre la situation, malgré ses sourcils froncés. Elle remarqua Bellamy, et Kane, qui se tournait vers la blonde et Jaha. Octavia sentit ses chances s'amoindrirent de nouveau, et elle se voyait déjà, un pied dans la tombe. Elle avait pourtant l'air si calme sur cette estrade.

-Quand je gagnerai... **Personne** ne sera sauvé.

Octavia posa de nouveau ses yeux sur les petits membres de son clan. Et elle perdit très légèrement son masque. Personne. Que ce soit Clarke ou Bellamy. Personne. C'est à ce moment précis que toute la motivation dont Octavia pouvait faire preuve se décupla. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle ne perdrait pas. Tant pis si elle y laissait la vie. Elle sauverait celles de son clan. Celles de Bellamy, de Clarke, de Raven, même de Kane, Abbie et Jaha. Même Monty et Jasper. La boule dans le ventre de la brune semblait alimentée par la tempête qu'était son esprit. Elle respira longuement, les sourcils froncés. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'avait pu dire Lincoln, tout ce que lui avait apprit Indra. Elle était une bonne guerrière. Et elle serait la gagnante de ce conclave. Pour elle. Pour Lincoln. Pour Indra. Pour son clan.


	2. The Choice & The List

**The Choice & The List.**

Voici un nouvel OS, sur l'épisode 12 de la saison 4 de The 100. Il y a quelques légers **spoilers** en dehors du spoiler principal ahah.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis (j'y répondrais avec joie) !

* * *

Kane se tenait là, son masque dans la main. Son cerveau menaçait d'exploser à cause de toutes les pensées et de toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur. Il n'entendait même plus les pas de Jaha derrière lui. Il reviendrait bientôt, la liste de Clarke dans la main. Il ne voyait plus que les corps inanimés mais vivants devant lui. Vivants... plus pour longtemps. Octavia se tenait parmi eux, debout, silencieuse. Devant elle, les banderoles bleues "From the ashes, we will rise".

Les larmes emplissaient les yeux de Marcus, qui fronçait un peu trop les sourcils, à tel point que ça en devenait presque douloureux. 364 personnes allaient mourir. S'il avait cru que le sacrifice sur l'Ark avait été le choix le plus difficile qu'ils aient eu à faire, il se trompait. Celui-ci était le plus horrible. Octavia se tourna vers lui, et Marcus ne sut lire si c'était de l'horreur, de l'épouvante, ou de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard.

-Voilà comment sauver notre peuple... répéta-t-il doucement.

Et il aurait tellement voulu que cela se passe comme sur l'Ark. Qu'il n'y ait pas de rébellion. Qu'il n'y ait pas ce qu'il y avait eu cette fois-ci. A choisir, il aurait préféré que personne ne meurt. Grounders, Skaikru, personne. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, et il ne cherchait même pas à cacher la grimace de douleur sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus grand monde pour la voir de toute manière. Il tenta de respirer plus calmement, de réprimer cet _ouragan_ de sentiments néfastes qui secouait son corps entier.

Et même l'expression choquée d'Octavia le plongea plus profond dans sa tristesse. Il y avait cependant quelque chose de solennel, dans son attitude, comme dans celle d'Indra et des autres Grounders. Peut-être savaient-ils qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix. Qu'ils avaient choisit la matière forte avec leur propre peuple pour sauver des Grounders. Peut-être. Ou peut-être se disaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient que deux tyrans fous à lier.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Il se pencha, observa la personne, puis releva la tête.

-Il reste.

Et si sa voix semblait plus posée, elle n'en était pas moins rauque à cause des pleurs qu'il retenait. Il n'avait probablement plus assez de larmes pour pleurer tous ces morts. Toutes ces futures morts. Choisir ainsi était une des choses les plus dures qu'il ait eu à faire. Son visage était pourtant toujours très expressif, il le savait. Il sentait tous les petits muscles formant son visage se contracter en une expression de douleur pure. Les hommes s'activaient - les Grounders - pour retirer certains corps. Marcus avait la liste dans les mains, et le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il leva un doigt vers un des Grounders qui transportait un petit.

-Les enfants restent _tous_.

Le Grounder fit demi-tour pour le reposer. Marcus se dit qu'au moins, il ne retirait la vie à aucun enfant. Pauvres petites choses innocentes. Qui grandiraient sans parents, pour certains. Il se tut, et posa ses yeux sur Indra et Octavia, qui regardaient la scène en silence. Il se remit à avancer parmi les corps. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Son coeur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois, son cerveau scannait mal le moment. Il se sentait tellement perdu qu'il ne savait pas si le moment passait trop lentement ou trop vite.

-Il s'en va.

Cette courte phrase brisa un peu plus son coeur. Presque autant que celle d'Abby, celle qu'elle lui avait dit peu avant dans le bureau.

-Le fils reste.

Il fit quelques pas rapides et posa sa main sur le biceps d'un des Grounders.

-Non, elle reste, elle _reste_ !

Le Grounder laissa tomber et repartit. Marcus s'accroupit devant le corps d'Abby, posa sa main sur son épaule et la tourna pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Ce visage dont il avait finit par devenir littéralement fou amoureux avec le temps. Il écarta quelques mèches de son cou, caressa brièvement son oreille puis ses cheveux.

 **-Pardonne-moi.**

Il continua de caresser quelques minutes ses cheveux alors que tout autour de lui, les Grounders s'activaient. Il ne ressentait désormais plus grand chose, parce que la douleur, la tristesse, le deuil, tout l'anesthésiait. Il aurait tant voulu abandonner cette place de leader. Pourtant, il fallait des gens. Il fallait des gens pour faire les horribles décisions. Il fallait des gens à qui en vouloir. Alors il était là. A dire qui vivait. Qui mourrait. Qui méritait sa place. Qui ne la méritait pas autant que son voisin. Il s'en voulait. Tellement.


	3. Wait

_**Wait.**_

 **SPOILERS**. Cette fois, l'OS se déroule épisode 13 de la saison 4, quand Bellamy attends Clarke...

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (comme toujours) ! :D

* * *

Bellamy pianotait sur sa cuisse, les gros gants faisant un petit bruit contre la combinaison rouge. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et où pouvait lire une certaine peur sur son visage. Son regard alternait entre le décompte, et l'entrée par où devrait arriver sa petite tête blonde préférée. Mais rien. Le décompte allait se terminer.

Puis, sonna la fin. Il savait que Raven était derrière, prête à embarquer.

\- Allez, Clarke... marmonna-t-il, se pinçant les lèvres.

Raven l'appela. Et il savait à quel point cela pouvait la fragiliser aussi. Mais Bellamy ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke. Pas après tout ça. Elle avait été là pour lui. Lui aussi. L'abandonner serait la plus grande des trahisons. Même si elle lui avait dit beaucoup de choses, consistant principalement à sauver sa peau et celle des autres, qu'importe ce qui adviendrait d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas elle.

-Les radiations touchent déjà l'avionique.

Bellamy ne répondit pas. Ses yeux vacillaient toujours vers la porte. Attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Que Clarke apparaisse en courant vers lui. Vers eux. Vers la vie. Elle ne survivrait pas ici, seule. Nightblood ou pas. Il laissait déjà Octavia... Il ne saurait pas comment faire sans sa soeur et Clarke.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Et Bellamy avait envie d'attendre. Encore. Mais il entendait la voix de Clarke dans sa tête, elle lui criait d'y aller, de sauver sa vie. Et il repensa à Octavia. Il devait vivre, pour elle. Clarke était intelligente. Il se tourna doucement vers Raven, le visage expressif. Il ne voulait pas. Mais elle le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il ne montait pas. Et à chaque pas, il espérait entendre ceux de la blonde derrière lui, sa voix lui crier qu'elle l'avait fait. Raven rentra dans la fusée. Bellamy commença à monter l'échelle. Mais il ne se focalisait que sur Clarke. Son visage ne quittait pas son esprit.

Il rentra à son tour dans la fusée, mais resta à l'échelle. Raven avait enclenché la fermeture. Mais Bellamy fixait toujours la porte, espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle débarque brusquement. Les lèvres pincées, il fixa le petit espace entre les portes. Allez, Clarke. Allez. Viens.

Les portes se fermèrent. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il fermait la fusée, ses pensées tournées vers la blonde. Harper le regarda, l'air également triste.

-Elle ne vient pas?

Bellamy secoua doucement la tête en baissant les yeux, pour essayer de retenir des larmes qui voulaient sortir depuis trop longtemps. Emori intervint ensuite.

-On peut lui laisser encore une minute?

Bellamy s'assit, se forçant à rester maître de lui-même, suivant la voix de Clarke. Ce qu'elle aurait dit, tout du moins.

-On n'a plus le temps. C'est ce que Clarke voudrait qu'on fasse. Si on attends, on meurt.

Et si sa voix semblait posée, son esprit entier paniquait de ne plus l'avoir. Elle allait mourir, dehors, seule. Il voyait déjà son petit corps frêle, recourbé sur elle-même, le visage dévasté par les radiations, ses cris emplissant l'air aride.

-Comment on saura si elle a rallumé le courant? Demanda Murphy, les sourcils froncés.

-On saura quand on y sera.

Bellamy s'attacha, en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Son cerveau lui imposa un nouveau scénario ; Clarke, arrivant quelques secondes trop tard, tapant contre l'entrée, puis fixant la fusée.

-Ouverture de la porte de lancement. Ordonna Raven.

Celle-ci, qui semblait si sûre, se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es sûr pour ça?

Bellamy regarda devant lui, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-C'est le seul choix.

Raven hocha légèrement la tête. Le brun essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même. Il abandonnait Clarke.

-Lancement du compte à rebours.

-Lancement T dans 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

Bellamy lança un énième coup d'oeil aux portes, avec ce même espoir et cette même peur qui le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. L'image d'Octavia s'imposa également à son esprit. Il voulait partir, les retrouver, et s'enterrer avec les deux. Mais c'était impossible.

\- 4, 3, 2, 1.

Bellamy ferma les yeux, et la fusée se mit à bouger en faisant un gros bruit. Bellamy fixa un point invisible devant lui.

 _-May we meet again._

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, sentant ses jambes trembler. De tristesse, ou de peur? Il ne savait pas. Mais Clarke allait mourir. Seule. Sans lui. Sans personne. Sa mère n'en saurait rien. Et il la voyait, observant la fusée avec stupeur. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Pourtant, elle était là, dans sa tête, et elle lui chuchotait ce que la vraie aurait dit.

Mais, après tout, il y avait tellement de possibilités pour qu'ils meurent tous. Peut-être que Clarke aurait une mort plus douce. Pourtant, qu'importe sa mort ou celle de la blonde, il aurait aimé être avec elle, jusqu'à la fin.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

L'anneau était noir. Clarke n'avait pas allumé le système. Avait-elle eu un problème en chemin? Ou était-elle en train d'essayer de l'allumer? Et si un Grounder fou de douleur l'avait tuée pour avoir sa combinaison? Et si elle avait percée sa tenue? Il se coupa lui-même.

-Prête pour un petit tour, Raven?

-Tu sais que oui, mais si Clarke n'allume pas le courant...

Bellamy se tourna vers elle, et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

-Je vais m'habiller. Annonça la brune, en se détachant.

Ils la regardèrent tous flotter, et Bellamy remarqua l'admiration sur le visage d'Emori ; après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Il l'aida à entrer dans la capsule du dessous. Mais ses pensées restaient sur Clarke. Y était-elle? Allait-elle y arriver? Allait-elle bien? Il espérait tellement qu'elle resterait en vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était brillante, sa Clarke, il y avait sûrement un moyen auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé. Il espérait.

Raven était dehors. Bellamy flottait dans la fusée, collé à la vitre, pour la voir. Est-ce que Clarke pouvait ressentir ce que Raven ressentait? Probablement quelque chose comme un grand calme. Il espérait qu'elle pouvait ressentir ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'il fallait la sortir de ses pensées, au moins pendant quelques minutes. Bellamy croisa le regard de Raven, au loin. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Bellamy se mit à prier, peu importe qui ou quoi, en espérant terriblement que Clarke y arriverait.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Bellamy commença à baisser les bras.

-Je l'ai abandonnée.

Il sentait cette boule dans son ventre, qui gonflait, gonflait, gonflait, à tel point qu'elle toucha même sa gorge.

-Je l'ai abandonnée, et on va quand même mourir.

Son coeur battait irrégulièrement. Ils allaient mourir. Elle aussi.

-Bellamy, regarde!

Bellamy releva la tête vers le petit hublot avec cet espoir dévorant, qui prit bientôt place dans son ventre. Il regarda Raven, Raven qui ouvrit les portes de l'anneau. Elle avait réussit. L'anneau brillait. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il avait peur. Pour eux. Pour Clarke. Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle? La vague mortelle avait dû passer, ou venait tout juste de passer. Il espérait tellement qu'elle survivrait. Parce que Bellamy n'était pas lui-même sans sa Clarke à ses côtés.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Bellamy, après avoir survécu de peu à l'arrivée sur l'anneau, observait la Terre, comme il avait pu le faire des milliers de fois avant. Il était de nouveau seul. Et la Terre, d'habitude si belle, mélangeant les couleurs, n'était désormais qu'une grande nuance de rouge, d'orange. La vague mortelle avait tout tué. Peut-être Clarke. Probablement Clarke. Il n'entendit pas Raven arriver derrière lui.

-Elle nous a encore sauvés.

Bellamy la regarda quelques secondes, avant de reposer son regard sur la Terre, hochant très légèrement la tête.

-Tu penses qu'on peut y arriver sans elle? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les larmes revinrent de plein fouet. La réalité le frappait plus que jamais. Parce que Raven l'avait formulé, là où il l'avait seulement pensé. Il se pinça les lèvres, contracta sa mâchoire.

-Si on n'y arrive pas, elle sera morte pour rien, et je ne laisserais pas cela se produire.

Son ton était plus dur que ses pensées. Mais pour rien au monde, sa mort n'aura été vaine. Il se battra jusqu'au bout. Pour elle. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait envie de pleurer, de se lamenter. Mais il y avait toujours une infime chance.. Le Nightblood. Peut-être qu'au final, il marchait. Il se tourna vers Raven en sentant qu'elle aussi commençait à chavirer.

-Tu es avec moi?

Elle le regarda de longues secondes, ravalant probablement ses larmes, comme il le faisait.

-Toujours.

Il hocha la tête, et les deux reposèrent de nouveau leurs yeux sur la Terre dévastée. Et Bellamy priait encore pour Clarke, croisant les doigts. Il rêverait qu'elle soit encore en vie, en bas, en train de l'attendre.


End file.
